


doctor can you help me (cause i don't feel right)

by mintbeetles



Series: the apotheosis endings [1]
Category: TGWDLM- StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, Ooops, Other, and they got the pot farm, at the end, did that not happen? also yes, hahahahaha, no betas we die like men around these parts, this is basically an afterparty, tw body horror, tw creepy stuff, tw horror mention, was this supposed to come out halloween? yes, what if they were the only ones left alive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbeetles/pseuds/mintbeetles
Summary: or, alternatively— the case of the cursed pot farm.(lyrics credit: Cold, Cold, Cold- Cage the Elephant)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: the apotheosis endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	doctor can you help me (cause i don't feel right)

**Author's Note:**

> Lynda was... taken aback. At least, that would be the only way she could describe it. The man standing at the front door had this very vacant look in his eyes, the blue in his irises seeming to swirl and twist like a whirlpool, his eyes widening to take up half of his upper face. It felt as though he considered them to be like transparent paper, just gazing through them without a thought.
> 
> Suddenly, he smiled wide.
> 
> "Visitors! Katie, come see! We have visitors!" He exclaimed, and Katie came a few moments later with the same vacant stare and smile on her face.

"I can't_ fucking_ believe this."

Maggie tapped her index finger on the driver's seat. Once. Twice. A third time. Her younger sister squirmed in the passengers' seat, uncomfortable as the pounding of the rain on the window hammered in her ears. The radio had been turned off for 30 minutes now.

"God— Lynda, I'm so sorry about this. It's just that this rain is driving me nuts right now and I can't see a damn thing," She groaned, her eyes squinting as she continued to stare at the hazy outline of the highway. 

"No, Mag, it's alright. We can, uh, stop somewhere for a bit, like a parking lot in a gas station or something."

"Good idea. See if there's any nearby."

A quick phone check later, Lynda frowned to see that Google Maps came up with absolutely nothing. Upon telling this to her sister, she just shook her head and bit back another curse.

"Fine, fine— but at some point or another, we're gonna have to stop or else we'll run out of gas in the middle of the goddamn highway." Lynda nodded, her eyes shifting to the window and staring at the raindrops falling down and merging together on its surface. But she took a moment to look through the raindrops instead.

"Hey, Maggie, there's a house, just off to our right. I think— yeah, their lights are on, we could stop there for a moment to get out of the rain," she concluded, and her sister gave a relieved sigh as she squinted to find the driveway amongst the blurred imagery of colors merging together.

There was a lot of green.

Eventually, the car had safely pulled into the driveway and underneath the awning that hung out from the garage, both of them letting out a long held-in breath and Maggie shutting off the car to prevent any more gas from being eaten up by the machine. They both got out, legs and backs aching.

"Place looks abandoned. No one would mind, right?" Maggie asked, taking a moment to observe the scenery outside. a farm, about 5 acres out from the house, stood proudly in the rain, but only then did the older sister look closer to see that—

"Oh my god, that's a whole damn sea of weed," Lynda said, holding a hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing like a maniac. Her sister, after staring for a few more moments, laughed for her. 

"Holy shit! There's all this weed, just... _sitting here._ what kind of people would have the time to do this?"

"Mag, I think you're forgetting that we're across the state border now. This is Colorado."

"Right, right— I totally knew that." While she did, in fact, NOT know that, they both did know one thing— they were definitely taking some of this weed home with them.

"Hey, I think we should move to the front door to check if anyone actually is home. I wouldn't— it would be kinda bad if there were actually people living here and we just invaded their privacy."

"Alright, alright— but we're still taking the weed..?"

"Yes, we are."

With that settled, they stepped out from underneath the awning and back into the freezing rain, hurrying to the front door and knocking on it (maybe one too many times), hoping that there would be a response. To their grand surprise, someone answered.

Lynda was... taken aback. At least, that would be the only way she could describe it. The man standing at the front door had this very vacant look in his eyes, the blue in his irises seeming to swirl and twist like a whirlpool, his eyes widening to take up half of his upper face. It felt as though he considered them to be like transparent paper, just gazing through them without a thought.

Suddenly, he smiled wide.

"Visitors! Katie, come see! We have visitors!" He exclaimed, and Katie came a few moments later with the same vacant stare and smile on her face.

"Oh, great! Why don't you come in, it's freezing out there— we'll get you warmed up with a nice cup of coffee for you both."

Grateful, they stepped inside the house, the warm air greeting them and the smell of dinner filling their nostrils. Maggie felt impressed. Lynda felt vaguely nervous. Katie led them to the living room where they took a seat on the couch as the man who greeted them stepped back into view, still smiling.

"This is my husband, Pau— Ben."

"Pau-Ben?" Lynda asked, raising an eyebrow. Katie frowned as if she made that mistake a lot and was trying hard to remember not to do it.

"Just... _Ben._ And you both know me as Katie. Yours?"

"Maggie."

"Lynda."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Here, I'll go make the coffee, and Ben'll finish dinner. Does soup sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Maggie responded for the both of them, her eyes wide with the prospect of something to eat. Lynda, meanwhile, took an opportunity to look around the house as the couple walked back into the kitchen.

The place was homey. Quiet, reserved. It reminded her of their _abuela's_— crowded, but just enough to make it look like it's been lived in. She heard the sound of humming coming from the kitchen, and she turned to see Ben and Katie humming together, singing a song that she didn't know herself. But they were into it, so she didn't pay much attention.

"Hey, mind if I look around your place?" Maggie gave her younger sister a pointed stare until Katie broke out of her humming frenzy to respond with "Oh, sure, help yourself" before going back to the coffee. Taken as that was sufficient, Lynda helped herself. 

The walls were lined with a bunch of newspaper clippings, all dating back about 2 years ago about that freaky incident in Maine, with headlines like "TINY ISLAND TOWN IN MICHIGAN GONE IN ONE NIGHT" and "HATCHETFIELD CATASTROPHE SWEEPS THE NEWS" and "HATCHETFIELD, MICHIGAN: WHAT WENT WRONG?". Lynda found it odd that someone would keep this kind of memorabilia in their home, especially if it was about a tragedy.

"Hey, I remember this— why do you keep stuff about the Hatchfield Tragedy in your house?" Maggie was now rolling her eyes, wishing that she could interrupt with a quite "shut up, Lynda" but Ben answering before she could open her mouth.

"Oh, well— that event is kind of... important to us. You see, we lost a lot of friends in that incident, and it's... the only way to remind us of them, y' know?" He flashed a small grin, although it looked sad and misguided. He quickly covered it up. "Ah, sorry to get so down on you. Soup's ready!"

"As well as the coffee!" Katie chimed in, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into four cups and bringing them to the table, her and her husband still humming the same exact song as they were earlier like it was some earworm they couldn't get out of their heads. Maggie eagerly took a seat at the table while Lynda took a step back and sat next to her sister, eyes still staring at those newspapers, mind still deep in thought. They confused her. Everything about this confused her, gave her a feeling that made her stomach drop to her toes and her throat kinda froggy. That wasn't a good sign. She looked at the table with odd discontent.

Ben set a bowl of soup down for all of them, Katie provided the coffee, and they sat down themselves to enjoy the dinner. Silence flowed through all of them before Maggie interrupted with a crude "So, why do you have so much weed in your yard?"

_"Maggie—"_

"No, no, it's okay for her to ask. To be honest, it's kind of odd when folks come from out of town and pass by our farm. But hey, we're in Colorado, and this has been Emm- _Katie's_ dream since she still lived in Ha—" Ben then got slapped on the arm by his wife. He quickly downed a third of coffee and almost choked mid-gulp.

"Sorry, sorry. We're Clivesdale people. I get the two mixed up all the time," he laughed sheepishly, and Katie smiled in approval, turning back to her soup.

"So, where are you from? Out of town, or coming back here?" She asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"We were just passing through to get back to Kansas. We had never been through this area before, so I guess the whole 5-acres of pot thing kinda threw us off," Maggie replied, finishing the rest of her coffee and Lynda wondering when the hell she had gotten through it so fast. Her's was just starting to get cold.

Katie frowned, looking at the younger sister's cup. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm— not a coffee person."

"Well, we've got plenty of other options— tea, water, juice. What do you want?"

"I'm... fine, really. I just can't seem to stomach anything right now, that's all." Meanwhile, Maggie was already 2/3rds done with her soup, and Lynda was ready to gag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need to go to the bathroom? It's right down the hall behind me, second door on your right." Lynda saw Maggie hold her stomach out of the corner of her eye, which prompted her to turn around completely, eyes filled with newly sparked panic. 

"Oh shit— Mag, are you alright?" All she got was a groan of pain in return, and two worried looks from the Bridges couple. 

"I-I think I'll take that bathroom offer now, thanks," Maggie admitted before rushing out of her seat and down the hall, leaving Lynda alone with Ben and Katie.

Something made the air grow colder. She didn't know what it was.

"So, where did you say you were from again, Lynda?" Ben blinked very obviously, which made the younger sister squirmish with no definition as to why. She thought she was hearing noises from the bathroom down the hall. _Gagging, coughing, hacking._

"... Kansas."

"Oh, well— it's not California, but it'll do," Katie shrugged, rising from her seat with a determined glare in her eyes, Ben sharing the exact same gaze of an almost dangerous intent. 

She heard a scream come from the hallway.

"Maggie— MAGGIE!" Lynda yelled, rushing out of her seat to run to the bathroom, fearing for the safety of her sister as she heard the footsteps of the couple quickly approach her from behind, only prompting her to rush faster and burst through the door. There she found her sister, laying there in the figure of a limp doll, disgusting blue goop dripping out of her mouth and onto the bathroom tile. Lynda felt ice shock her veins as she collapsed by her sibling's side, shaking her violently.

"Maggie, Maggie, Mag, Mag please, please wake up— was it the coffee, did they— did they poison you—"

**"Hey, Ms. Detective, how do you do?"**

**"Don't worry. Her apotheosis will be upon her soon."**

Lynda stopped dead.

The door was closed behind her.

She turned around and looked up to see them, eyes vacant and cold, lifeless with no resemblance of humanity in their depths, irises like slates of marble. Her sister moved underneath her embrace, making her move away from the body to see it reanimated into a puppet on invisible strings. Her eyes were no longer the shade of dark honey that Lynda remembered so fondly. They were now cold as well. 

"My— my sister— what the _fuck_ did you do to my sister you _**fucking freaks?"**_

**"Oh, Lynda. We simply expanded her mind. The hive has gone so long without feeding, and we've gone so long without a visitor. All we need now is you."**

They were all saying it now, including Maggie—

no, that wasn't—

_can't_ be Maggie now.

Lynda frantically scooted away, knocking her back up against the bathtub and recoiling in fear as the vulture-like figures were on top of her, smiling so wide it stretched past their ears in an almost inhuman nature, singing, _chanting—_

**Lynda**

**Lynda**

**Lynda**

_ **Lynda—** _

She suddenly remembered something from the newspaper clippings— about a man who managed to explode the meteor and stop the infection from spreading. The pictures they showed were of a very uptight man with short brown hair and— bright blue eyes.

"... Paul?"

But the moment was too late, for they were already tearing her apart.

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha you think i've been dead all these years well come and get me you fuckers
> 
> in all seriousness, i've been refraining from posting anything for a while because- well, i'm so scared of posting fics that i'm not motivated enough to do anything. so instead, i just turned my brain off and wrote something small :D i'm, like, super into starkid right now, and the ending of TGWDLM gave me a crazy yet kinda cool idea that i wanted to write, so let me know what you think in the comments...  
if you don't have a clue what starkid or the guy who didn't like musicals is, then i hope this was a cool horror short story. if you DO know those things, well— the context hurts doesn't it :(  
watch this be completely irrelevant when black friday comes out HA i am the clown  
EDIT; hatchetfield's in michigan, not maine :D
> 
> feel free to send me critique in the comments!


End file.
